


Just a skinny tie

by armapella



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Half naked, Skinny Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart in reply to hoshinoshizuka's comment. It's Mike and his skinny tie ... again.<br/>(I put some boxers on him since i don't know AO3 policies on fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a skinny tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshinoshizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinoshizuka/gifts).



> I hope you like this.  
> I was thinking about drawing a scene from Honey trap or Maturity is (both Marvey fics in this website - see my favorites) but there are so many scenes ! So if you have a favorite scene you'd like to see in drawing, don't hesitate (no porn scene tho, more fluff or comedy)

  
  



End file.
